Nightmare
Nightmare, is a primary antagonist in Reality 0 of the EvoBlaze (Series). He was recognized as this by the first Azure Interface Prime Field, as he's trying to prevent the world from becoming eternal, wanting to destroy the source of this desire: the Izanagi Agency. Information Very little is known about Nightmare, other then he is considered the enemy to humanity and he appeared shortly after the threat against the world was quelled, and the Izanagi Agency came into existence. When Nightmare appeared, the Seithr Demons began feeding off his Azure Remains and reappeared in the world. He is often surrounded by Seithr Demons due to their attraction to the Azure Remains to manifest themselves. He is currently the largest threat to the Agency's pursuits of their peaceful world. He's fought the Saints many times, along with even leaders of the Agency. The Agency is trying to "manifest" him so they can reveal his true identity for some reason. The only day he appeared as a man was when the AIP saw him, but the instant they tried to look at the data it was corrupted. Plot Appearing from the district where the power responsible for the Age of Destruction was sealed, a powerful identity of Seithr and energy awakened with the lust of rage and mind of primordial fury. Targeting many who were present at the district as he slaughtered them with the power held inside his shadowy and illusion-like form which was the crystalline crimson substance of Seithr. He was identified by a Azure Interface Primefield's power that was within the facility, who called him the "Nightmare" but couldn't identify him beyond it. The newly christened Nightmare fled when his form was briefly revealed by its "eyes of deep azure blue". With his form forcefully revealed briefly, he ran away, using the power once more to shroud himself in the illusion of a serpent and he disappeared. Nightmare then reappeared sometime around the Izanagi Cataclysm. His appearances largely contributed to the decision that would force the Imperator to merge with the Magic Guild's power to make the Izanagi Agency. The Agency that Nightmare then sought the downfall of for some reason. Appearance A distortion of a humanoid shadow, it isn't his true form. He takes the shape of a crimson shadow of Seithr with an apparently indestructible concentration of Seithr shaped like a crystal in his body. His two red eyes shine against the pitch, and he can turn into a serpentine beast while in Seithr, however, they're phantasmagorical illusions in nature. Personality He has a very archaic way of speech and seems to despise near everyone he comes across. He only follows his desires, which seem to be bringing the world to ruin with very little motivation or reason he'll share. He doesn't like wasting his time talking to others, letting his power speak for him. Powers and abilities Nightmare is a very strong individual, he's able to summon illusionary constructs of darkness and Seithr into the forms of serpentine beasts. While the beasts themselves are not physically existent, they carry traces of the Corrosive Seithr making them deadly. He also is very skilled at magic and manipulation of the Boundary's raw power, able to counter most of the Saints' level of magic prowess. His weapon is known as the Destroyer of Eternity, though it has never been seen by any except the AIP that witnessed his true shape. Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Non-Human Character Category:Reality 0 Category:EvoBlaze Category:Embryo Sequence Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Boundary Manipulators Category:Antagonist Category:Artificial Being